I Never Knew Why I Never Met You Before Now
by Zukolover123
Summary: Best friends Gabrielle Aireana Acker and Aliyah Lovings somehow got transported to two different places in the Avatar universe. But what happens if they fall in love with two characters. Find out which one falls in love with who.(previously named 'I Never Knew')
1. Chapter 1

I Never Knew

Chapter 1

"Omg, Gabby, Zuko is so hot!"Shrieks my friend Aliyah. "I so wish I was Mai right now."

"I bet you do Aliyah." I say trying to keep an eye on my sister, Lizzie, playing with some crayons.

"Gabby, you look a lot like Aang." Aliyah says pointing to the computer screen as she was watching Avatar: The Last Air bender.

"How do I look like him? I'm not bald!" I replied. Ever since that show came out everyone keeps telling me how much I look like Aang. I'm a totally different. I am Gabrielle Aireana Acker, a 16 year old girl who's totally different in every way except "looks". The only difference my friends see is that nobody can bend any or all the elements in the real world.

"You would look exactly like him if you were bald" I rolled my eyes at that comment.

Once my mom got home Aliyah had to go home so she and I were heading to my room when it happened. When we stepped into my room Aliyah and I started to fall through the floor then I blacked out.

Why do I feel lightheaded? I open my just in time to see that I was falling towards an icy tundra. "NOOO!" I screamed. I pushed my hands out to suppress my landing. Then it happened, my music note tattoo started glowing and an air sphere formed in front of me. The next thing I know I've landed in the middle of a fight on the deck of a ship. Omg! I'm an air bender. WAIT A MINUTE….that means I'm in the avatar universe. I felt a breeze of cool air behind me and when I turned around a fire nation solider grabbed my wrists. Out of nowhere a gust of wind knocks the solider over. I turned around to thank Aang, but he just stares at me with a look of recognition.

"Aireana, is that you?" he asked a little confusion and a little hope in his eyes. I stare at him. How does he know my middle name? I turned around to start to run but I bumped into something or someone. The person I've had an anime crush on for years. ZUKO! "Oww, that hurts!" I mumbled. Oh no, I need to get away I'm an air bender, I can't have Zuko catch me. I turned around to run but his warm hands gripped my wrists.

"How did you get on my ship, peasant?" he growls in my face. Just as he yells this Aang pops out of the ocean his tattoos and eyes glowing. I look just in time to see my tattoo start to glow before I blacked out.


	2. There's Two of Them

There's two of them

Chapter 2 (Zuko's P.O.V.)

"What are you doing on my ship peasant?" I growled in her face before her tattoo started to glow, and she started to rise into the air. Then the Avatar rises out from the water and starts to attack my crew and I. I threw a fireball at the Avatar, but the girl blocked it with an air blast. She began to send blast after blast while saying "DON'T MESS WITH MY TWIN BROTHER!" until the Avatar's glowing eyes started to fade. Then the girl lost control of her air tower and began to plummet towards the deck of my ship.

Out of instincts I run and caught her, but I notice that the Avatar is trying to get away, then I noticed a solider. "Solider, take this girl and just hold on to her. Don't let her escape."

"Aye, sir." He says as he takes the girl from me, while my uncle and I make a fireball to throw at the Avatar.

(Gabby's P.O.V.) In her dream world)

I spotted Aang near the room where the elders were discussing about Aang and I. I got worried when he ran off with tears in his eyes. When I saw monk Gyatso exit the room, I ran to him and asked "Monk Gyatso, what were they talking about in there?"

"Aireana, my young pupil, you're as curious as ever, but I'll tell you. We were discussing about if we should send you and Aang away, to finish your Avatar training." He states.

Now I see why Aang ran away. "Why do they want to do that?" I say a little distraught. Monk Gyatso has been Aang's father figure ever since we were four.

"They sense a war is on its way, they feel you and Aang need to start your training right away. As I told Aang the only mistake they made was not waiting until your 16th birthdays." He answers. As soon as he finished talking I ran to Aang's room to find Aang. When I walked into his room, he wasn't there, but there was a note on his bed. It read:

_Dear Monk Gyatso,_

_I am running away to get away from being the Avatar. I never wanted to be the Avatar, and I think that it's best if Aireana stays with you until I come back to get her._

_ LOVE, Aang_

Once I read the letter, I grabbed my glider and jumped out the window and glided my way to find where Aang was, until a storm approached and I got blown off my glider onto some sharp rocks.

"NOOO!" I screamed, as this happens I start to see blue as an air sphere surrounded me. The next thing I knew I was back at the air temple. The other Air benders were surrounding me.

"Why did you leave us to die?" said one.

"You Avatars are all the same SELFISH!" another one yells in my face as more air benders began to surround me.

"You and your brother left us to die and suffer our fate when you and he got to live a life." Yells one in front of me as all of them attack me at once.

"Aang! Help Me Aang!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

(Gabby wakes up from her dream)

"AANG!" I screamed when I woke up.

"Hey quiet in there!" yelled a guard outside the cell I was in. Wait cell….oh yeah I'm on Zuko's ship. Danggit Aang why did you have to go into the Avatar State.

"Danggit, Danggit, Crap!"

"Hey, I said quiet in there!" the guard yelled again.

"Excuse me but what's your name?"

"My name is Kyoya, What's yours, Princess?" he says in a flirty tone. That's when I hear the door to my cell unlock, the guard walks in with a devious smirk on his face then he grabs my forearm roughly.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Oooo, you a feisty one". He then pulled me roughly towards him and kisses me hard in the mouth. He then shoves his nasty tongue down my throat.

"Help! Someone Help me please!" I yelled after he takes his dirty mouth off mine. He then covers my mouth with his hand as he proceeded to fondle me with his other hand. Someone help me now please.


End file.
